


Winds of Change

by Lassarina



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Angst, Gen, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-14
Updated: 2002-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassarina/pseuds/Lassarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lulu looks back on her journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winds of Change

It's a beautiful sunny day. The wind is blowing hard, whipping my hair around. The kind of day we used to sit together on this high cliff and talk.

Someone's been taking care of the area while we were gone, I see. There aren't any weeds, and those flowers weren't planted very long ago. I wonder who did it. I'd like to thank them.

Why did I come up here? Because I needed someone to listen to me, even if you can't answer me. You were always good at that, Chappu.

Yuna became a summoner. I told you that the last time I came, didn't I? We forbade her to do it, Wakka and I. I think even Kimahri wanted to stop her. But she didn't listen. She never has. Lord Braska would be proud of her.

I don't think any summoner in history has had as many guardians as Yuna did. I was her guardian, of course, and Kimahri and Wakka. You'd be proud of him, Chappu. His heart is in the right place.

We had an Al Bhed along with us too. Her name was Rikku. I heard her arguing with Wakka on my way up here. Maybe she can teach him that her people were not to blame for your death.

Sir Auron joined us, along with that boy, Tidus. Yuna fell in love with him, you know. Not Sir Auron! Honestly, Chappu! She fell in love with Tidus. I tried to warn him. He didn't listen. I think I'm glad he didn't. At least she knows what love is, now. I fear she won't ever love again...but that is her decision to make.

Yes, she survived her battle with Sin. She did not summon the Final Aeon, but we defeated Sin anyway. This time, the Calm will last forever. There will be no more summoners...all of the fayth have disappeared.

I have learned....so much with Yuna. Her pilgrimage was a learning experience for all of us. I offered to be her Final Aeon, you know. I think all of us would have.

This....This is the last time I will come here, Chappu. Maybe that's why I'm rambling. I know I won't come back, won't sit on this cliff where we laughed, where we made love, where we dreamed our innocent dreams. What did we know then?

I wonder if I would have loved you anyway, knowing that you would die fighting Sin. But that's a useless thing to wonder.

Yuna said that we must move on, despite the people and the dreams that Sin destroyed. She also sad that we must never forget those people, or those dreams.

She is right. They are not empty words, for her. She must learn to live without the dream that she wanted most...the man she wanted most. But she will be all right. Yes, Braska would be proud of her.

I have to go now, Chappu. It's growing dark, and the wind is getting stronger. But I wanted to tell you....

I've changed, on this pilgrimage of Yuna's. I won't forget you. How could I? But...but I have to move on, you know.

I know I'm crying, you didn't have to point it out.

I love you, Chappu.

Goodbye.


End file.
